The biometric authentication technology of authenticating a person using an image of a finger is known as a technique of collating a pattern of an epidermis such as a fingerprint of a finger, and a pattern of a blood vessel with previously registered information.
In the biometric authentication apparatus employing this technology, correct authentication cannot be obtained, the personal authentication is rejected as NG (No Good), and much time for the authentication is required unless the fingerprint etc., being a target of authentication, is imaged in a situation in which the fingerprint etc. is arranged at a correct position in the biometric authentication apparatus.
Thereupon, the individual authentication apparatus by a finger vein that aims for enabling a user to easily recognize a position for placing the finger is described in Patent literature 1.
The individual authentication apparatus described in the Patent literature 1 notifies a user of the position for placing the finger by lighting the position, and reduces displacement of the finger by making the user press a data loading switch while adjusting the finger to a light emission unit.